Ranger Of Light and Dark
by HoboLover
Summary: After two months of the biggest fight the Mystic Rangers ever faced a new challenge comes to town as a new transfer student that has two personalities one good and one evil. The new girl will be putting the Mystic Rangers a run for their money!
1. Preview

_**Ranger Of Darkness**_

_**Preview**_

**Name: Melody Evans**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Strenghts: Unknown for right now**

**Weakness: Her past, Her other side taking control, Cute boys!(lol) Fire(she can handle a small one like a candle light one, but not a huge fire ex. House on fire)**

**Parents: Alyssa & Cole Evans (Deceased)**

**Siblings: 1, Brother named Michael Evans unknown if he is alive or dead**

**Power Ranger: Yes**

**Ranger Name: MagiDark(Evil side)/MagiLight(good side)**

**Power: Evil Melody-Powers of Darkness and can take other evil monsters powers, Melody-Light and elemental powers**

**Past: Melody's parents were killed in a car accident w/ her(age:6) and her brother(age:5). She was saved by white lights that surrounded her before the accident happened, but when it did she was one feet away from it. This was the fateful day that her parents died and caused her personalities to split in half creating a dark & a light Melody. From this tradic day on she has been living as an orphan...that was until she was adopted by some hopeless drunk that would abuse her in any and everyway. She had taken alot of his bullshit for to long that one day she exploded and let her darkself out and killed her foster father by freezing him to death.**


	2. The NewComer

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force, but I do own Melody, her ranger powers and my ideas for the story!_**

**Ch.1 The Newcomer**

It was a hot monday evening in the month of October as birds were chirping and children were playing in the park. A single black jeep was passing by the kids.

"Your lost, you know that right?" The girl in the passenger seat pointed out with a sigh.

"Melody, please be quiet! Your belongings are already in the house, and this is my second time in this town!" The women who was driving said.

"Alright then...calm the fuck down Ashley!" Melody said putting her hand on her chin and looked out the window.

"Melody please stop calling me by my first name! I am your lawyer not your friend so call me Mrs. Burk!" Mrs. Burk said making one final turn as she spotted the house.

"Fine Mrs. Burk!" Melody said sitting back up in her seat as the jeep came to a complete stop.

"Home Sweet Home!" Mrs. Burk said looking out of Melody's window.

"Oh joy" Melody said with a hint of sarcasm, unbuckling the seatbelt she got out of the jeep as soon as the door closed Mrs. Burk handed her the key.

"Will you promise me that you'll stay out of trouble??" Mrs. Burk questioned.

"Hey, trouble finds me not the opposite!" Melody said grabbing her bags from the trunk.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say...oh I already met your neighboors...and I already enrolled you in school" She said hearing Melody let out a groan"Suck it up!" with that she left.

"Bitch!" Melody said watching Mrs. Burk leave. Walking up the front steps, she opened the screen door and unlocked the front door. Looking around she saw some of her furniture set up along with her tv, but her computer wasn't put together along with five unopened boxes. Dropping her bags on the couch she decided to get to know this town alittle better. Walking out of the house she relocked the door and stuffed the key in her pocket. Jumping down the stairs she started walking towards the one store that caught her attention...the Rock Porium.

**_Rock Porium_**

It was a normal day for the group, music was blasting, the cash register kept beeping, and the door kept opening and closing.

"I wonder when he'll come back" Madison, the former blue mystic ranger, said.

"Don't worry sis, he'll be back. He promised!"Vida, the former pink mystic ranger, said to Madison.

"Your right...all I have to do is wait and he'll be back!" Maddie said with a smile on her face.

"Let's get back to work people" Xander, the former green mystic ranger, said walking over to the Rocca Sisters.

"Alright, alright sheesh. We're going, we're going." Vida said moving away from the counter in the back and jumped up at the platform with the turn tables.

"Hey...where's Chip?" Xander questioned looking around the store.

"Oh, he went to get some pizza for us" Madison said walking to the front counter just as the door opened"Thank God you're back Chip" she said turning her face to the door seeing that it wasn't Chip but instead Melody"Oops, sorry. I thought you were someone else! Welcome to Rock Porium."

"Um...thanks..." Melody said moving away from the door and towards the rack of cd's.

"Who's the new girl?" Xander questioned Maddie as he was watching Melody.

"I don't know" Maddie answered.

The door once again opened as the sweet smell of pizza caught Maddie and Xander's nose.

"I'm back" Chip, the former yellow mystic ranger, said walking towards the back counter.

"Thank god your back!"Vida replied getting off the turn-table platform.

Melody turned to face the group that was not at the back counter, she felt such a strange power from them that wanted to make her other half have control over her body. She was shot out of thought as a piece of pizza was hovering over her face.

"Here...we thought it would be rude if we started eating and didn't give you any" Chip said with a smile.

"No...no thank you" Melody stuttered trying to hide the blush that was forming.

"Are you sure?"Chip questioned looking at Melody.

"I'm sure...I...I gotta go!"Melody said walking/running out of the store.

"alrighty then"Chip said walking back to the counter and started eating.

Just then a purple seal appeared on the turn-tables as Itasis, the former 10 terror, came out of the seal.

"Rangers...I have some bad news" Itasis said walking down the stairs.

"What is it?"Vida questioned looking at her.

"There has been strange things happeneing in the underworld! In the last hour the place started shaking and flame orbs are appearing where the stone of judgement was held." Itasis said crossing her arms.

"Well...what are we waiting for an invitation?" Xander said standing up from his seat.

"Let's get this over with!" Madison said standing up as well

"No, neither of you are allowed to go to the underworld at the moment!"Itasis said raising her voice.

"Aww man, I wanted to go on a life threatening adventure!" Chip said with a hint of disappointment.

"I will keep in touch and give you any new information that happens!"Itasis said disappearing in the same purple seal.

_**Melody's House**_

No sooner had Melody walked through her door and shut it, she fell straight to the floor grasping her chest in pain.

"_**I feel it, the enormus power is coming closer**_!" Melody's other side said in her mind.

"I...I won't let you have control!" Melody thought holding her chest as more pain was going through her body.

"_**Well, that's to bad for you, because i'm more stronger than you!"**_ Her other half said as they started to fight for control over the body. Within moments she just layed there, until she slowly stood up. Opening her eyes they were pitched black, a smirk soon formed on her face.

"**Looks like it's my turn for some fun!**" Evil Melody said laughing.

**_Wow I already have the titles for ch. 2,3 and 4 and possible more!_**

**_Haha I just love writing stories, it just helps me relax and release some stress like for example the big fight scene in my Code Lyoko chapter!_**

**_I'm deciding that ch. 5 or ch. 6 that the Mystic Force will learn of Melody being a ranger...I just don't know yet. Oh I was thinking of couples!!_**

**_Nick & Madison(Duh! They are perfect for each other!)_**

**_Vida & Xander  
Vida & Chip_**

**_Melody & Xander  
Melody & Chip  
Melody & OC_**

**_Tell me what you think...oh and if you could come up with one monsters name and desciption and power for the ten orbs I will dedicate the chapter that has your monster in it!_**


	3. The Return Of Nick Part I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force, but I do own Melody, her ranger powers, her evil side & the ideas!**_

_**Ch.2 The Return Of Nick Part I**_

_**Underworld**_

The fire orbs started to form bodies as it didn't move or talk. Itasis saw this take place, forming a purple seal she was just about to go through it when all of a sudden the seal cracked and broke open.

"What the" Itasis said with a gasp.

"I won't let you ruin my plan by telling those pesky rangers" Evil Melody said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Itasis questioned making her arm form into her weapon.

"Your worst nightmare!" Evil Melody said snapping her finger as Itasis was in a magic proof cage.

"This cage will not hold me!"Itasia said firing at the cage hoping it would crash but it didn't"or maybe it can..."

"Now...the light is returning and I should get to work!" Evil Melody said with a smirk.

**_Melody's House_**

It was six O'clock in the morning as the alarm clock was going off. There was rustling under the covers as a hand went towards the clock, she kept on hitting the clock until it was quiet. A groan was heard as _Melody_ got out from under the covers, she stretched out as her eyes opened and looked around. _Wasn't I on the living room floor fighting for control_... she thought with a shrug, walking out of her bedroom and into the master bathroom she jumped into the shower.

By the time the shower stopped the bathroom was loaded with steam, getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her chest. Walking back to her room she saw that the clock read 6:30, now this made her rush to get ready. When she got dressed the clock now read 6:45, a groan escaped her lips as she grapped her bag along with her cell, house keys and money. Running down the stairs and towards the kitchen she threw some pieces of bread in, when they popped up she buttered them, the clock now read 6:50.

Now this got _Melody_'s attention as she ran out of the house with a piece of toast in her hand and in her mouth. For some reason she wanted to be on time for her first day of school but she hated school.(It's the first day for her but not for the other students, and i'm going by my school time which is 7:30 - 2:10, I won't get into full detail about every period! Don't worry! Oh, I forgot to mention that I live in a small town called Clinton and if I were to walk to school or home it would take me 45 minutes to an hour! GRRR I really despise school!!)

_**School**_

_Melody_ had just made it into the office when the bell rang at 7:30 notifying the students that school has starter. Sitting on one of the seats in the main office she waited for the princible so she could get her classroom scheduale, her homeroom, and her locker. During her wait she saw magical creatures walk past her and this caused her to widen her eyes in shock.

"Here you go Melody, everything you need" One of the secrity said handing Melody her things.

"Um...thanks" _Melody_ said not bothering to stop at her locker and headed straight for her first period.

_Melody_ had gotten lost for five minutes until she found her class, walking towards the door she grabbed the handle but soon found it locked she then knocked on the door. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said.

"Yes sir, my name is Melody Evans" _Melody_ said putting both hands in her pockets.

"Yes, yes. Now go and sit in the back please, until I figure out a seating plan" The teacher ordered.

"Ok..." _Melody_ said walking to the back of the desks and sat down, looking around the class seeing four seats empty.

"Now, where was I?" The teacher questioned.

"You were just about to explain cells Mr. Smith." the girl in the front desk said.

"Aw, yes. Thank you Janis" Mr. Smith said with a smile.

Everyone in the class let out a groan, even _Melody_. The day had gone by kind of slow for Melody. She had gotten the books she needed for class. When lunch came she found herself a table in the way back of the place and ate alone. Surprisingly no one came over to talk, after lunch she had gym with Mrs. Smith. _I wonder if Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith are married...or they could both be siblings who knows Melody_ thought with a shrug as she jumped in the air catching the frisebee and sending it to one of her teammates. English was next with Mr. MacKillop, and it went by very quickly and fun.

When school was over the only people she knew were the teachers and the teachers pet. A sigh escaped her lips as she had a forty minute walk to her house, pushing her hair behind her shoulder she crossed her hands. _Melody_ was deep in thought about why she ended up in her bed, why her other half wasn't acting up for control. But yet again she was shot out of through as she noticed someone on a motorcycle was following her, stopping all movement she turned around to face the person following her and came face to helmet that covered his head.

"What do you want?" _Melody_ questioned sounding a little pissed off.

"Whoa there, calm down. I'm Doug, i'm in English with you." Doug said pulling the visor on his helmet up.

"I remember you...you kept on staring at me, talking and laughing looking at me! Jerk!" _Melody_ said as she started walking again.

"I'm sorry, look I know what it means to be the new kid. I moved here last year from Maine!" Doug said driving slowly next to her.

"Whatever, now what do you want?" _Melody_ questioned once again.

"I just wanted to say i'm sorry and to see if you wanted a ride home." Doug replied.

"Sure..." _Melody_ said sitting behind Doug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight!" Doug said reving the motorcycle up as he released the brake and they were off. Within ten minutes Doug was infront of Melody's house.

"Thanks." _Melody_ said as Doug was off. Seeing him turn the corner she just opened her door and threw her bags on the floor as she went out to find a job.

_**Rock Porium**_

The group had just got to work in Vida's jeep, they leaved their bags in the trunk. The front door of the store opened with the rings as a blond haired girl wearing a light blue jeans, a black shirt with a red sweater known as Leelee Pamvire, daughter of the vampire Necrolai, now human and known as Nikkie walked in holding a purple vest.

"Sorry i'm late" Leelee said getting out of her sweater and put her work vest on.

"Don't worry about it, we just got here as well." Xander said with a smile.

The middle of the store room door opened as a troblin named Phnease walked out with a smile. The group was glad that Phinease had been taking showers when he started working here. The rangers first meeting with Phinease was a good and smeely one.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get to work." Xander said as everyone got to where they were assigned. Madison-Register, Vida-Turn-tables- Djing, Chip, Leelee & Phinease- Unloading boxes and putting them in the right place along with assisting customers, Xander-.Supervising like always.

In the next five minutes the door opened with the bell ringing as Toby the owner, and Nikki, Leelee's mom, walked in smiling.

"I'm glad to see you guys working and not running off" Toby said with a smile, he learned of his employee's excuses for the running off during the incident with Heacktoid.

"Yep, so how is the dating going?" Madison questioned with a smile.

"It's going great, thanks for asking!" Nikki replied with a smile.

Just then the store door opened as a badly brusied and cut Claire stumbled into the store.

"Claire!" Madison almost yelled as she ran infront of the counter and catched Claire before she hit the ground. This got the other three rangrs attention.

"Claire, what happened?!"Vida questioned with worry in her eyes.

"Rootcore...got attacked" Claire said before coughing"New evil...she told me to tell you guys...to meet her...at the park." Claire said coughing once again.

"Alright, let's go!" Xander said about to walk out as Claire stopped him.

"You may want these!"Claire said putting her hands out as five morphers appeared.

"Alright" Chip said as they took their respective morpher" I get my cape back!"

"Wait...what about Nick's morpher?" Madison questioned looking at it.

"Take it, he should be here soon! I gave him a mental call telling him there was trouble. Udonna and Lienbow are gonna help put Rootcore back together again." Claire said standing up whinching.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Go on rangers!" Toby said with a smile as the four rangers ran off.

"Be safe you guys!' Leelee said putting her hands together like prying.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Next time on Power Rangers Mystic Force! The rangers go up against their new enemy and get their butts handed to them. But when all hope seems lost a new ally appears and helps. Who is the new ally and enemy? Stay tuned for the next episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force**_

_**I hope you all liked...forget about the new ally until ch.4! Part 2 is already writen up and I shall get it on Fanfiction within the week!**_


	4. The Return Of Nick Part II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PRMF, but I do own Melody, Janis, Doug, the three teachers, Evil Melody, Mrs. Burk, her power, ranger powers, and the idea!**_

_**Ch.3 The Return Of Nick Part II**_

_**Last time on Power Rangers Mystic Force**_

_**The flame orbs started taking forms, Itasis goes to warn the rangers but get's stopped by Melody's evil counterpart! Later on Claire stumbled into the Rock Porium and gives them the message. With the return of Nick, will there be new hope to stop the new evil?!**_

**The Park**

The four rangers arrived at the park. People were screaming along with running away from the evil ranger that was blasting and throwing everything in her way. Laughs could be heard as she kept on blasting everything in her way.

"Stop right there!" Xander said pointing at their new enemy, he gave up with plan Xander because of the fact that he kept on being thrown in the air.

"Only four rangers...oh well" Evil Melody said with a laugh. She was wearing a cloak with a mask, she didn't want the rangers to know what she looked like...just yet!

"Wrong! make that five rangers!" said a voice behind Evil Melody who only turned around and smirked under her mask.

"So...the fifth and final ranger decides to join the party?" Evil Melody said with her hands crossed.

"Nick!" Madison said with a smile, she was happy he returned!

Taking this time Nick ran around Evil Melody and went towards the group. When he reached them, he was imbraced in a hug by Madison.

"Welcome home" Madison said fighting back tears of happiness that wanted to roll down her face.

"I'm home...i'm home" Nick said fighting back tears as well.

"Oh, i'd hate to break this sappy reunion up...but I have a much busy schedual...and your demise is on it!' Evil Melody said with a laugh as she sent a blast at the rangers.

the rangers jumped out of the way, gripping on their morphers.

"Ready!?" Nick questioned opening his morpher.

"Ready!" The other four rangers said in comparison.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" All five rangers said morphing into the Mystic Force Power Rangers.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander said striking his pose.

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison said striking her pose.

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger" Chip said striking his pose.

"Ever-Changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger" Vida said striking her pose.

"Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger" Nick said striking his pose.

"Oh, i'm so scared!" Evil Melody said with sarcasm, taking her hand out of the cloak she revieled her own morpher. This made the rangers gasp with surprisement." Now...it's my turn! Darkness Source, Evil Force!" she said being covered in darkness as a moment later the darkness went into her and revealed her ranger form. Evil Melody's ranger form was exactly like Madison's except for the visor was the White Wild Force Ranger one, along with the fact that it was all black.

"What the..." Vida said taking a step back.

"This maybe the toughest fight we have ever faced!" Xander said with his magistaff which turning into an axe

"Other than the final battle with the master!" Chip added in along with his magistaff turning into a crossbow.

"I agree!" Madison said.

"Let's go!" Nick said gribbing his magistaff as it turned into a sword, he charged at Evil Melody and swong his sword towards her shoulder which soon was stopped by two fingers holding onto it.

"Good...but not good enough!" She said twirling around in a circle bringing Nick along with the ride as she let go and sent him fling into a tree, this knocked the wind out of him.

"Nick!" Madison said with a gasp, anger built up within her as she ran at Evil Melody going to swing at her chest but soon stopped when Evil Melody disappeared but had only jumped on Madison's shoulders. Her hands gripped them as she went backwords and flung Madison at Nick who was standing next to the tree only for both of them to hit the ground.

"Maddie!" Vida said as her magistaff glew pink" Mystic Tornado!" she said going in a circle as a tornado was placed in her spot going towards Evil Melody. Seeing this coming Evil Melody took out her magistaff and fired lightning in the tornado which made Vida stop dead in her tracks.

"Who's next?" Evil Melody questioned with her hands crossed.

"I'll take you on!" Xander said stepping infront of Chip who lost the game of rock-paper-sciccors.

"Bring it on ranger!" Evil Melody said smirking in her helment.

"Magistaff, vine power!" Xander commanded as his glew green, pointing it at Evil Melody vines grew out of the trees and the grass. The stopped right before they hit her for the fact that vines were frozen and then they were set on fire. a gasp left Xanders mouth as he was sent back by the force of her blast.

"Four down, one to go!" Evil Melody said with a sneer as she turned to face chip.

"Your going down!" Chip said readying his magistaff crossbow mode, pointing it at Evil Melody. Firing one lightning arrow at her, he was amazed that she put her hands over her face with a hiss. Getting hit she took a couple of steps back. "Bullseye!" he said with a cheer.

"The light, it burns!" Evil Melody said holding her shoulder in pain, sparks could be seen. The pain passed away as she sent a blast at Chip sending him flying into the others.

"Oww..." Nick said when Chip was thrown at them, he was the one on the bottom.

"She's tough!" Xander said as they all got off of each other and now standing next to one another.

"That was just a sample of my powers, rangers! The thing I don't get is how did you weaklings ever destroy the master i'll never know!" Evil Melody said with a shrug.

"Courage" Vida said.

"What was that?" Evil Melody questioned.

"Courage is what defeated the master!" Madison said finishing her sisters sentance.

"Courage!? Courage is a waste of time!" Evil Melody replied.

"No it's not, we'll prove it to you!" Chip shouted pointing his finger at her.

"Time will tell rangers, time will tell!" Evil Melody said snickering as she disappeared.

"Let's get back to the Rock Porium..." Madison said as they powered down.

"Let's" Nick said with a smile.

**Rock Porium**

The gang arrived back to their work as a customer had just walked out with a smile. Looking around they say Leelee helping a customer and _Melody_ at the register ringing up a customer as well.

"Thank you for coming to the Rock Porium, I hope we see you soon!" _Melody_ said with a smile as she put one hand through her hair and let a yawn escape.

"Hey, I know you" Chip said pointing his finger at Melody with a smile.

"If you know me...then what's my name?" _Melody_ questioned putting one hand over her nametag.

"Um...let's see...is it Emily?" Chip answered with his finger at his chin.

"Nope, it's Melody" _Melody_ said moving her hand away from her nametag.

_**Ok, I was gonna stop right after the battle but I decided to let you guys know where Melody is going to be working at.**_

_**Basically Evil Melody & Melody are strong because of the fact that she was born after the Wild Force and started her own training so she is more powerful than the master!**_

_**If you were all wondering why Evil Melody didn't stop Chips attack is because of the fact that lighting is also light but when she uses it, it's all dark and not light!**_

_**The monster creation is still going on, only one person emitted a monster but no one has emitted a couple so guess what?! You are all HOBOS!! haha lol**_

_**So yeah...I'm still waiting for monsters and couples...whoever makes/ creates a monster and submits it to me, whenever I ust that monster than that chapter will be dedicated to the owner! Who knows...I may even use your monster in a two or three part chapter!!**_

_**Read and Review please!!**_

**_Oh, here is a little question for you the readers! If Evil Melody has control over the ready body...then how is Melody alive!?...Give me your answers because I thought of this from a tv show that only goes on at 3:00 A.M!_**


	5. Halloween Blast

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Force, but I do own Melody, Janis, Doug, the teachers, Evil Melody her powers and the idea._**

**_Ch.4 Halloween Blast_**

"Checkmate" The rangers said in comparison as they snapped their fingers and the monster exploded. The rangers cheered at their victory. It had been one week since their new enemy appeared and handed their butts to them.

**_The Next Day (Halloween)  
Melody's P.O.V_**

A loud groan escaped my lips as my hand searches for the annoying alarm clock that's going off. A minute later and my hand found it, hitting the snooze button. A yawn escaped my lips as the blankets were thrown off with a stretch, my eyes widen and a smile appeared on my face. "It's Halloween."

**_School (Regular P.O.V)_**

The warning bell rang as everyone went into their respective classrooms and their seats. Melody's classroom already had objects and such hanging from the wall, as the teacher was writing something on the board. When Mr. Smith was done the board said:

Halloween party tonight in the gym from 7-10, Costumes needed!

A small smile came on Melody's face, she loved Halloween for some strange reason.

Ranger group & Leelee

The group was at the other side of the school in their history class as they saw what was on the board. Chip noticed this and smiled, this was the perfect plan to tell Melody how much he cares about her, Chip told his friends how much he likes Melody within the week he met her.

"Guys...I'm going to tell her tonight at the party!" Chip said with a smile.

"Good for you Chip!" Vida said.

"I hope she says yes" Madison said with a smile as she sat behind Chip and next to Nick.

The group talked about their plans for tonight and decided that they were all going to the party tonight. They were also hoping that their new enemy wouldn't attack tonight (**_A/N: They sit in a line like the six dots on a dice_**)

The rest of the day went fast for the group, school had ended and they didn't have to work tonight because Toby didn't want his workers to miss the best day of the year.

_**UnderWorld**_

One of the ten fire orbs has been fully made but not functional. The monster resembled a clock, footsteps could be heard as Evil Melody walked into the main chamber with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Soon...very soon the rangers will be destroyed!" She said with a chuckle.

"You won't get away with your plans, the rangers will stop you!" Itassis said with her hands crossed.

"Oh, your wrong...infact they will be gathered in one place tonight...and that is where they will be destroyed!" Evil Melody said.

Halloween Party

The gym was filled, music was blasting and students were dancing. Some came with friends, and some came alone. The door opened as Melody walked in as a vampire slayer(AN: Billie's outfit when she infiltrated Magic School that was packed with demons! She looked so damn HOT!! lol) Some of the boys whistled at Melody as she walked past them and towards an empty table.

Five minutes after Melody walked in, Doug and his friends came in. Spotting Melody a smirk came to his face, walking towards her he came to a stop when he saw Chip talking to Melody. Doug didn't like this one bit so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey Melody,...hello Chip" Doug said with a smile which soon turned into death glares at Chip.

"Oh, hi Doug" Melody said looking at Doug.

"Doug" Chip said, he felt something in the bottom of his gut that was telling him that Doug was gonna try to take Melody away from him.

The trio talked some more as more than once that they almost got into a fist fight. After twenty minutes the rest of the group caught up with them. Seeing as how he was out numbered Doug left.

"Melody, I have something that I want to tell you" Chip said now playing with his thumbs.

"Yes, what is it?" Melody questioned trying to hold back a blush.

"Will you be my g-" Chip said but soon was stopped as hidiacs appeared at the party with people screaming and running away.

"Great┘just great!" Vida said as the gang stood up from their table and got into their fighting stances.

"Melody, go run and hide!" Chip said standing infront of her and fighting back the hidiacs.

"No I'm staying!" Melody said.

Chip let out a sigh, taking this opportunity he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Releasing from the kiss a smile was plastered on his face."I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Al...alright" Melody said with a smile as she was still a bit spaced about the kiss, turning around she ran out of the gym.

"Now that she left,let's take out the trash!" Nick said sending a hidiac into a table.

"I agree!" Madison said with a smile as she kicked a hidiac into the others.

"Let's just get this over with!" Xander said sending a hidiac flying.

The group used their magic on the hidiacs as they were all destroyed.

_**Melody's P.O.V**_

Running out of the gym and heading towards a safe place, I stopped right in my tracks seeing a cloaked figure. I got into my fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" I asked barely out of breath.

"I'm you, well the real you anyways!" The figure said taking the hood off to reveal herself.

A gasp escaped my lips as I pointed to her" This can't be...I'm the real one!"

"Yes it can, I'm the real you...your just an altermere!" The other me said with a smirk.

"No, I'm real! I have feeling and emotions!" I said fighting back tears.

"Sorry, but your not! Altermeres do have emotions and feelings and such!" Evil me said wit ha grin.

"But I have memories and I know that they are real!" I said as I couldn't fight the tears back anymore and let them fall.

"I put them in you┘they are my memories, oh and before I go┘I'm giving you a warning! Don't get to close to them because sooner or later I will reabsorb you!" Evil me said with a smirk as she disappeared into the darkness.

_She's lying! I'm the real one and she's the fake!_ I thought as I kneeled down to the ground and put my back to the locker as tears continued.

"Melody, Melody where are you?" I heard Chip yell down the hall.

I wanted to yell back to him, but something deep down inside of me told me not to. Tears continued down my face, they wouldn't stop. Feeling another presence infront of my, I just lifted my head, my eyes were red, tears were still falling.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Chip questioned kneeling down so he was eye level with me.

"Nothing" I lied.

"No, something's wrong...but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me!" Chip said with a smile.

I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck I continued to cry. He never left me and just wrapped him arms around my back, he started to calm me down with his words. In this instant I now know that he was the one that I could tell him my secret!

_**Yes I know Halloween has past and it is now Turkey day, but I just had to get this chapter out of my system!**_

_**So now you know since Evil Melody has control over the real body, and now you find out that Melody is an Altermere...but about 2 people were close.**_

_**I liked the couples that you people, the readers and reviewers gave me, I especially liked two of them and they were**_

_**A.)Vida & OC, Melody & OC (Make them twins so it's double dating) I am seriously thinking about that now!  
B.)Evil Melody & Xander(Let the player, get played) Now this one I was laughing so hard! Lol**_

_**Ok the next chapter(s) will be dedicated to Lonely Girl for her monster, but I want you the Readers & Reviewers, to guess if Lonely Girls Monster will have just a one chapter? Two Chapters? Or a three part Chapter?**_

_**Whoever can guess the correct answer will also have the chapter dedicated to them as well!**_

_**So...Um...Yeah I still need some monsters I only got 2/10 from two people but I have two in mind right now so that's like 4/10...so please help me out!**_

**_P.S. Happy Turkey Day! ._**

_**I would like to have more than 15 reviews please┘or at least 15 and I will put the**_ new chapter up! Haha Review Please!


	6. Reliving Her Past Part I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, But I do own Melody, Evil Melody, Doug. Janis, the three teachers, Melody's Lawyer, their powers, the flame orbs(not the monsters but their original forms), and the idea!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Lonly Girl for her monster Time Keep._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been just three days since the incident that happened at the Halloween dance in school. There were no attacks from their new enemy, but they knew that she was planning something something BIG! During their free time, Chip and Melody got closer along with Nick and Madison as well. The gang was still in the dark about Melody's encouter with their enemy, or Melody's evil self.

"Melody...hello, anyone in there?" Madison questioned waving and snapping her fingers in Melody's face.

"Huh, oh what. Sorry, what were you saying?" Melody questioned looking at Madison.

"What I was saying was that why don't we have a double date tonight?" Madison said with a smile.

"Um...sure" Melody replied.

"Good...i'm thinking of a movie..." Madison said putting her finger to her chin.

"Yeah, just think of a movie, and on the other hand let's get back to work." Madison said ringing up a customer.

"Right" Madison said with a laugh, as she went towards the cd racks.

"She's going places" Melody said with a smile and a laugh as she started to ring up another person.

**_UnderWorld_**

"At last, your time has come." Evil Melody said as her fingers sparked with electricity, pointing her finger at the newly formed clock monster she shot a powerful amount of lightning at it. In a mater of seconds the monsters eyes shot opened as it started to move.

"Finally, I can move!" The clock monster said stretching.

"Welcome to the world of the living! I shall call you...Time Keep!" Evil Melody said with a smirk, putting her hand to the side energy formed a shape of a staff. The energy stopped as the staff was fully formed, she handed it to him. The staff had a circle on it with three colors, green for toddler, orange for random, and red for old.

"Thank you my queen." Time Keep said taking the staff in his left hand.

"Now...your powers are illusion of fear, that staff,v and sending people back in time." Evil Melody said with a smirk as she put her hands together and started tapping them as an idea popped into her head.

"What is your wish mistress?" Time Keep asked kneeling down.

"I want you to find the other girl that looks just like me and send her into the past...right before the horrible accident that lead to my birth!" Evil Melody said with a smirk.

"As you wish mistress." Time Keep said disappearing.

"What do you have against hre?" Itassis questioned.

"She needs to face the fact that I am the real her and to let her know her place in life!" Evil Melody said with a smirk.

**_Rock Porium-Closing Time_**

"See yeah later TOby!" Madison said waving her hand.

"Goodnight Toby!" Melody said smiling.

"Goodnight and have fun!" Toby yelled back closing and locking the door.

"Are you two ready?" Nick questioned with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes we are." Madison said putting her arm around Nick's.

"Let's go before the movie starts." Chip said with a smile as he and Melody did the same.

"What are we gonna see again?" Melody questioned putting her head on Chips shoulder.

"we're gonna see Resident Evil Extinction, duh." Chip said with a smile.

"Only you Chip, only you!" Madison said with a laugh.

"Hey, at least it's better than seeing some chick flick!" Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"And what does that mean?" Melody and Madison answered at the same time.

Nick couldn't even form a sentence as a blast came out of nowhere and made the four rangers go flying.

"Tick tock. Time Keeps my name and time is my game!" Time Keep said appearing infront of the rangers and pointed his staff at them.

"There goes our dates!" Madison said standing up.

"He is go gonna pay!" Melody said getting into her fighting stance.

"Melody don't, let us handle it!" Chip said standing infront of her.

"Ready?" Nick questioned pulling out his morpher.

"Ready!" Chip and Madison said taking out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The three rangers said as they morphed and got into their fighting stance.

"Three against one? That seems unfair...Hidiacs!" Time Keep said snapping his fingers as they appeared.

"Let's go!" Nick said as the three morphed rangers ran towards the hidiacs.

"Melody, go fing some cover!" Chip said punching a hidiac in the stomach.

Melody just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe that Chip, Madison, and Nick were power rangers. Now, I have to tell them! She thought putting her hand in her pocket and pulled out her morpher, the rangers stopped and gasped at Melody.

"No way." Madison said stopping her actions and looked at Melody.

"This is unreal!" Nick said.

"Melody...you're a...power ranger?" Chip stated taking one step forward.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys!" Melody said flipping the morpher open and in a moment a bright light escaped from her morpher and twirled around her. The light faded moments later as Melody was in her ranger form(Evil Melody's outfit, except it's lighter!)

"This will make me go down in history for destroying a power ranger!" Time Keep said with a grin.

"Arriving from the Heavens, I am MagiLight!" Melody said taking her stance. She took her magistaff out and pointed it at Time Keep."Your going down!"

This caused Time Keep to laugh at Melody. He got into his fighting stance as well and gave Melody a smirk. "Bring it on ranger!"

"With pleasure!" Melody said as her Magistaff glowed, this caused her to use the speed spell to get some serioud hits on Time Keep.

Chip, Nick, and Madison had finished their fights, but another group of hidiacs appeared and almost did a sneak attack only to be stopped by a heavy gust of wind and vines coming out of the ground and attacked them.

"Thanks!" Chip said smiling in his helmet seeing Vida and Xander.

"No problem mate." Xander said in his legend mode and looked at the fight.

"Who's the new ranger?" Vida questioned.

"...It's Melody!" Madison said not once has her eyes moved from the fight.

"No way!" Xander said.

"Yes way!" Nick said continuing to watch the battle.

"Woah." Vida said as her and Xander stod there in shock.

Melody had gotten god hits while Time Keep barely got any god ones. Now this made Melody get cocky.

"It's time to end this!" Melody said pointing her verson of Daggerons Lamp at Time Keep, as energy started to gather in it.

"My thoughts exactly...Time to do what my mistress commanded!" Time Keep said as his staff started to glow a weird color.

_I command you, Time and Space,  
To stop your hands and move from fate.  
I order you to go back in time,  
To another painful place in time!_

Time keep chanted as a seal appeared under Melody and started sucking her in.

"Melody!" Chip yelled as he ran to Melody and tried helping her out, only for the seal to inlarge and started sucking him in as well.

"No!" The four rangers yelled as they ran towards Chip and Melody as they disappeared.

"Mission Complete!" Time Keep said disappearing.

"...No..." Madison said, her voice held sorrow in it.

**_Awww Poor Chip and Melody! They are going back in time and they will be shocked!!!_**

**_I thought of TimeKeep's spells myself... So please review and I need 6 more monsters, so please healp me create some!_**


End file.
